Around the World 1: Kenya
by KNDfan
Summary: The DCFDTL kidnap the KND and send them to Kenya. Recommended for all the 3x4 fans!
1. Chapter 1

**The KND**

**Around The World 1 Kenya**

Numbuh 4 POV

**Chapter 1**

**The Incident**

**Today we had a mission, a very tiering one, that we all wanted to sleep as soon as we got home. When I finally got in my room to sleep my head just fell to the pillow. I think everybodys elses head did that as well. We slept so deeply that we didnt hear a thing, we didn't here something we should have heard...The delightful children breaking in. They had kidnapped us.**

**When I woke up, I wasn't in my room in the treehouse. To my suprise i was in a savanna, and so were the others. "Morning Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 greeted. I was glad to see the others. ****"Where...where are we?" I asked, "In Kenya" Numbuh 5 replied tugging at some grass. "Wheres Kenya?" I asked wondering. Numbuh 2 laughed "You don't know where Kenya is?!" I shook my head. Numbuh 2 burst into laughter. "Kenya is in Africa, Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 explained. "I thought Africa was a country!" I said very confused now. Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 laughed really hard that it looked like they couldn't breathe, Numbuh 3 was standing behind me, I turned around and looked at her. It was wierd almost anything could make that girl at least giggle! But this time she didn't even smile! Instead she was looking at me head tilted. The laughter started fading away, she smiled at me...at me!! I smiled back. Numbuh 1 broke the silence (well it was silent is you count out the VERY load laughter. "Af..Af..Africa is a..a..a continent," It seemed like he could barly manage it out, as he said the that sentance a question mark formed above my head, "Don't tell Numbuh 5 you don't know what a continent is!" she snickered. "Wow Numbuh 4 you don't know a lot do you?" Numbuh 2 said shocked, "Don't worry Numbuh 2, the smaller you are, the smaller your brain is" Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 2. Thats when i lost it, I tried to hit Numbuh 5 hard, but as soon as I tried to jump on her. Numbuh 3 grabbed me, I looked at her, she shook her head. This the best thing Numbuh 3 ever done to me (so far) "Hey you meanies, its not Numbuh 4s fault that geography class is so boring!" Numbuh 3 shouted, she was defending me! I couldn't beleive it. "Alright team, lets get a grip" He was still snickering "We need to find the nearest town, water and food, unfortunatly there are no Kids Next Door treehouses here" Numbuh 1 said. "So, Numbuh 2 and 5 you will go East. Numbuh 3 and 4 you will go West, and I will go North, good luck team" Those were Nigel's last words before he headed North.**

**

* * *

A/N:(Or whatever you write in the front) There chappie 1 finished its very short i know sorry i didn't know hat to write :S i don't know how to change font ect. sooo i hope i will be able to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Exploring**

It was just me and Numbuh 3 now as we headed west, I wanted to break the silence but i didn't know what to say, but instead of me breaking the silence Numbuh 3 did.

"So Wally, do you think this will be exciting?" She asked me.

"By exciting you mean?" I replied.

"You know, like an adventure!" Numbuh 3 told me.

"Err, no" I said, I mean how is walking around the savvana looking for food and water an adventure?! Well this is how she thought it was a adventure.

"What do you mean no! We might see lots and lots of different aniamals! Like zebras, wildebeast, elephants, giraffes and maybe even lions!" Kuki told me, she started jumping around. As I heard 'Lions' I froze.

"Li...li..lions? As in those big cats that might eat us!" I shuddered as I said this.

"Of course silly!"

"What do you think i mean by lions?" Kuki didn't seem to understand what i was saying, I mean anyone wuld be scared to face a lion, right? Right. But then agian this girl didn't seem to mind much anything. All I did as a reply was look at her, and say nothing.

We continued walking, we passed a herd of wildebeast, and when Kuki saw the herd this is what happened.

"Pleeeeeease Wally! I want to see the wildebeast!" She begged and looked back at the herd.

I told her, "No Kuki, It's to dangerous, and they'll probally run away" I tried walk away, but she tugged at my sleeve.

"Well, we could at least get nearer to them, you know just to see them" Kuki said and pulled a puppy - dog face. I could do nothing but give in.

"Alright" I agreed, but instead of just sneaking up to them to get nearer, Kuki ran towards them! I started running after her, Shouting to her, to make her stop.

"Kuki!!! Stop, you said just to get nearer to them!" I shouted over to her. I heard her giggle. The wildeneast ran away as she got nearer.

"Hey! Where are you going, I just want to meet you" She shouted to the wildebeast, as they ran away.

"See, I told ya"

"They ran away!" I panted to Kuki. But then we relised that they wern't running away from us...They were running away from a lion!

"Lion!!!" Kuki and I shouted. I froze.

"Come on Wally! If we don't hurry, we might be that lions lunch!" Kuki told me, also tugging at my sleeve. It's like i couldn't hear anything, I just watched as the lion got closer and closer, then when it came to close. I pushed Kuki aside, and got my jeans torn along with my leg being scratched. Kuki got ahold of me a hit me, I got up and started to run holding onto her arm.

"We finally lost that lion" Kuki said as she looked behind us.

"Yeah" I agreed, it was getting dark now.

"Look Wally! We can see the stars"

"Back at home, we can't see them like this because of the city lights" Kuki said. We sat down and looked up at the stars. Kuki fell asleep on me, I looked at her and smiled. Then I lay down for some rest too.

I woke up next morning beause I was really hungry, Kuki was already awake. She was just sitting down tugging at some grass, obviously waiting for me to wake up.

"Morning Kuki!" I said quite cheerfully which WASN'T like me.

"Hey Wally!"

"How are you this morning?" Kuki greeted.

"Just a little hungry, but besides form that I'm fine" I replied. Ok something is wrong with me. I'm never really this cheerful especially if we're stuck in the middle of the savvana with no food or water!! I would usally go crazy from hunger or something by now.

"Great, lets eat!" Kuki said to me, but where was food? I looked behind her and saw a lot of apples.

"Where did you get these?!" I wondered looking at the apples, they looked so juicy. I needed to have one, I picked one up and so did Kuki

"I didn't get them, they were here when i woke up" She said. I was so hungry I took a bite out of the apple without thinking.

"Well lets have breakfast and lets get going" I said and sat down next to her and started eating.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo is some-one stalking them or is some-one helping them, you might find out in chappie 3 or 4. Oh and by the way sorry my chappies are short. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I may not own Wally or Kuki (and the rest of the KND) but i do own Sedi

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Zebra**

After our little breakfast, we headed of. Nothing much happended for a while. We pasted a family of meerkats.

"Can i see them Wally" Kuki asked me.

"Sure" I didn't see the harm in having a look at some meerkats.

"Aww, look Wally, the babies are starting to come out of the den for they're first time!" Kuki had this big smile on her face, she picked one of the baby meerkats up.

"Um... Kuki you better put the baby down, the mother meerkat might attack you" I warned her, bt of course she didn't listen. I warned her agian, but suprisingly the mother didn't attack. So i bent down next to Kuki and started playing with one of the babies. The mother came up to me and stayed near me to check if her babywould be in danger.

"What you have to keep an eye on me and not Kuki?" I mumbled to myself. The mother obviously heard that and said something in meerkatnese **(A/n or meerkatish/ meerkatcan/ meerkatsian) **and took her baby away. I got bored after a while because Kuki was having fun and taking a long time with that, and I wasn't allowed to play with the meerkats.

"Hey Kuki, should we go now" I asaid to her, after I got totally fed up.

"Why? I mean its only been 30min and I just got to know ths little guy" She said, disapointed as she put the baby down on the ground.

"Because...I think the meerkats have to get ready..forrrr dinner" I explained. Get ready for dinner!!! Thats the worst excuse I ever made. I mean an animal getting ready for dinner!?

"Ok" Kuki agreed, wow, my excuse actually worked. We both stood up, Kuki said goodbye to the meerkats. We walked away from the meerkats as they went back into their den. We walked past a herd of wildebeast agian, Kuki thought it was the same herd as we saw yesturday but i said it wasn't not to get her to excited. Luckily it was the hottest part of the day, so no lions but it also unlucky that it was really hot.

"Hey Kuki, aren't you hot in that sweater?" I asked.

"No" she replied happily and kept skipping, it's like she didn't notice we were in Kenya.

"But, im sweating in my one, and yours hangs over your hands!"I exclaimed

"Aren't you at least sweating?"

"Uh uh" Kuki said back to me. I decided to give up, I think she would be frozen if she took that sweater off.

We walked and walked and walked, I began to get very thirsty.

"Oh, I thought there were ment to be waterholes in this place!" I exclaimed, I was acting my self agian.

"Wally, if we go to one of those waterholes, crocodiles will get us!" Kuki told me, not exactlly calmly.

"Grr" Right...I never said anything like that before.

Later on we found something with stripes in the distance, I thought it was a illusion, but Kuki saw it too.

"Look! A zebra!!" Kuki said happily as sheran over to it, I went after her. I didn't think it was anardanory zebra because it wasn't in a herd, it was alone. As we got closer it did the sound zebras make **(A/n: I know what the sound is that zebras make, it's just i don't know how to call it**) and reared. It stood there, Kuki climbed on top of the Zebra.

"Kuki, what are you doing?" I asked, quite worried now.

"I'm gonna ride the zebra, what does it look like?" She said a big grin on her face, she held out her hand to help me on.

"Uh...No, I don't ride" I didn't want to say something mean so I said that.

"Aww, come on Wally, pleeeease!?" She begged, agian with her puppy-dog face. As usual I couldn't resit and held her hand to help me on. I blushed and smiled, man I really like this girl. I was just afraid she didn't like me back.

The zebra reared, I held onto Kuki because i was scared i was going to fall off the zebra. Then it galloped away, Kuki and I on him.

* * *

**A/n: Heheh sorry i guess i'm not explaining about the apples on this chappie, right from chapter 4 things will start to get a little intresting especially chappie 5 or 6 oops said to much. Agian sorry my chapters are short, Don't expect mush cos i had writers block on this chapter. Will update soon (school hols comeing up YAY!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the knd, i own sedi.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Water Hole**

"Woohoo!!" Kuki shouted as we galloped through the savannah on the zebra. I didn't like it much, I sort of felt sick. It was a very bumby ride, but Kuki liked it. I couldn't argue with that, now could I?

"Wally, are u liking the ride?!" She asked me (or more like shouted at me) happily, a big smile spread across her face. My face turned redder then a cherry tomato! She kept looking at me until i answered.

"Yeah, sure" I replied (agian more like shouted) avoiding eye contact. When we jumped over something (I don't know what cos i couldn't see, and didn't want to look behind me) I held on to Kuki and screamed (Not a girly one of course) I blushed after the jump, Kuki turned and looked at me she was blushing too. I really hoped she loved me back.

The zebra slowed down as he came to a closing of trees, then reared and galloped through and stopped, we came to a waterhole with these animals: Zebras, flamingos, girraffes and wildebeast.

"Oh look Wally, isn't it wonderful" Kuki said puppy-dog eyes looking around. I was staring in shock. The zebra went to the waterhole and took a drink.

"My name is Sedi" Said the zebra, wait did the zebra just talk?!

"Ahhh" I screamed. Kuki smiled and went over to the zebra.

"Aww, you can talk, how come you didn't speak before?" Kuki asked.

"I wasn't able to speak earlier because I needed the water from the water hole" Sedi said.

"It's so nice here, why do you keep it hidden by trees?" Kuki asked.

"So that predators don't come in" Sedi explained.

"Makes sense" Kuki said.

"I have been following you, through your journey" Sedi told us.

"So were you the cause of the apples?" I asked suspiciously. The zebra nodded his head.

"So, would you like to eat something?" Sedi asked.

"Sure I'm starving!" I said looking for the food. The zebra saw me doing this and led us to some fruit.

"Fruit!" I exclaimed

"We can't eat something healthy!" I shouted also, Kuki looked at me.

"Why not? We ate those apples before" She said camly. I looked at her then the fruit i was so hungry, my stomach growled. I went nearer to the food knelt down by Kuki and picked up one, and took a bite out of it.

"Sweet isn't it?" Sedi said.

"Yes!" Kuki said as she ate each fruit quickly.

"I guess it's ok" I replied.

"Well, don't eat to much" Sedi told us.

"Why not?" Kuki and I asked together, we both blushed at this, and the flamingos made a heart shape with their necks.

"Because you'll be having some later, even sweeter fruit" Sedi said, with that he walked away, leaving us to explore the area...Alone.

After our food Kuki and I got up and started to walk around, we came across a baboon doing something, Kuki wanted to get closer and see what he was doing, but the baboon shooed her away.

"Rude baboon" I mumbled, Kuki heard this.

"No he isn't! What he was doing was just secret thats all" Kuki said, not completely convinced by her answer. We came to the waterhole.

"Want to go for a swim Wally?" Kuki asked me almost begging, once agian. I stood shocked. Two flamingos came and gave Kuki something, it looked like a dress made of pink flamingo feathers.

"So thats what the baboon was doing!" Kuki exclaimed, the flamingos nodded, Kuki ran behind a bush and got changed when she came out she looked really pretty in the flamingo dress, I stood open mouthed. Then te flamingos gave me something made of green leaves (**A/N: Sorry for interrupting but so u know im a girl so don't think know what the thing is called what boys wear ok? Right back to story) **I went round the bush and got changed too, when i came out i didn't feel like me. Kuki giggled, she got into the water and started swimming.

"Come on Wally, the waters great!" She said while swimming backstroke, wow she was really good.

"Uh no, I uh don't swim" I said backing away from the waterhole, but then the flamingos grabbed my arms and put me in the water and held on to me. So i could learn to kick my legs. Kuki came over and held my arms so I could practice kicking, while doing so because of Kuki holding my arms I blushed, I soon learned how to kick.

"See that wasn't so bad was it" Kuki said smiling at me.

"No, I guess it wasn't" I said in my Australian accent. Kuki let me off at the edge of the waterhole so i could hold on to something while watching her swim useing her arms. When she came over she held on to me and I moved my hands the same way I saw her do it. When it came to the evening I was able to swim a little bit.

"I'm so proud of you Wally, you can swim!" Kuki said happily as we walked over to Sedi.

"Yeah well not as good as you" I mumbled, Kuki heard this as well.

"You'll learn!" She exclaimed.

"Better get a good nights sleep, you have to wake - up really early in the morning" Sedi said as he showed us where to sleep. I groaned.

"Night" Sedi said as he walked off. I was sleeping right next to Kuki, we had our clothes to keep us warm during the night. Kuki went to sleep instantly on me, she was probally using me as a rainbow - monkey, I hate them and now I have to be one! Well I enjoyed her sleeping on me so I fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...I have a thing for short chapters don't I? Well i hoped you liked it please review, sorry it took so long to update, But i know u 3/4 fans out there will like the next chappie so get ready!!!! )**


End file.
